dalfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Goddesses
Gods and Goddesses Therklo - All Father the father of the gods mostly a seemingly uninterested observer in the antics and power play’s of his children. Illitana- His wife and equal in power. The mother of the gods. The two of them are said to have been created at the same time. She holds herself aloof also for the most part The Active Gods Traton- the God of War and Battle- this is the god of most of the male warriors on the world (though some males worship his sister and sometimes lover Charvon also) he is almost exclusively the God of warrior Kings and generals reveling in strategy and tactics more than Charvon who is more interested in the individual warrior and skills.Priests of this god are both healers and warriors and command some basic battle magic usually having to do with making a warrior better courage, armor, strength, speed, dexterity, and a dispelling of exhaustion are all things that the priests of Traton can magically give to themselves and their fellow warriors. They can also heal almost any injury that is not mortal, the healing takes more time the more grievous the wound. They are granted their spells by their god as all priests are and as such they have to perform a ritual and prayer session to regain power spent. Their Philosophy is one of duty, honor, and loyalty, to the god, to ones nation, to ones comrades in arms and then to themselves. They are a very self reliant bunch and look with disdain on those that show weakness or softness. They can be implacable enemies but will treat an enemy with honor and mercy if they have been impressed that their enemy is honorable himself. Charvon`- the goddess of Warriors, lust and passion- the female counterpart of Traton, his sister and sometime lover (though Charvon has had affairs with many of the gods). Her priestesses are all warriors. The live for the thrills of physical things, hence battle passion and lust. And as such they attack all three with a single headlong rush. Many times they are considered rash, headstrong and foolish, but their personal courage and their passion for their causes and desires cannot be gainsaid. They are also less duty and loyalty bound than the followers of her Brother. They tend to be loyal to the tenets of their goddess first of course and usually do not form loyalty to nations, though a cause or movement might attract wide ranging support from the church. They also tend to be a bit more quixotic in their actions and have often led themselves and others into trouble in support of a good cause. But their skill and bravery have just as often gotten them out of such situations. Their spheres of magic are almost identical to the ones that Traton grants his followers and are renewed in much the same way. (all priest spells are it is just the rituals and ways of worship that change that change) They tend to be hard fighting hard loving and very passionate about anything they pursue whether it is the next battle a handsome man a beautiful woman or the most lovely piece of poetry they have ever heard. Sinasea- goddess of the earth the mother earth goddess mostly worshiped by farmers peasants she is a kind and gentle soul. Her province is the Land and all that dwell in it, while she is undoubtedly one of the most powerful gods or goddesses her power is more subtle. Her priests get spells to heal that are unparalleled by any other the most high of them able to even bring back the dead. Her priests are usually gentle sorts that try to avoid any fight unless the attackers threaten harm to the land then they are implacable foes and can on those rare occasions cal down the wrath of their goddess in Earthquakes mighty storms lightning and such to deal with such miscreants, but they will only use this magic for that sort of case and in this type of situation they make a direct plea to their goddess not using the healing and growth magic that they have already worshipped her for. Th`Shalinon- goddess of magic this goddess is very powerful her followers are mages of every discipline worship her, though they may also worship the patron gods or goddesses (all her sons and daughters) of their own discipline. Her priests are all mages that have a few healing magics and a little light defensive magic to bolster their other spells and powers. They are the only ones on the world that do not have to follow a discipline since their magic is granted to them directly from the goddess herself. They can follow any creed, rules, or lack of them they wish. She is strictly neutral on her outlook living for magic and its furtherance and refinement and little else. She has seven children, three girls and four boys, who are patrons of the different disciplines of magic. They each follow the tenets of their own disciplines pretty straightforwardly so I will just list their sexes here. They also take the name’s that their disciplines are called on the world. Each of these gods and goddess is called by the name of their particular disciplines. Th'Skara the goddess of tantric magic love compassion sex. She has both a daughter and a granddaughter that recently cane back into the world after being lost since the last god's war. who recently came back to being active deities in the world and opening new possibilities. Charvor is the Granddaughter she is the daughter of one of Th'Skara's Son's and Charvon. a marriage of magic and swords. Creating a whole new kind of warrior. Th'Skarana is the goddess of willing sexual slavery, and creative chaos. Her church is new and it is uncertain what ultimate effect she will have. Th'Shalka he is male celibate is the discipline he rules over it is the smallest church in the empire except for the reformed Th;Skallinas Th'Skallia The sacrificial mage these usually involve sentient sacrifice for the most powerful of mages and mage spells. This version of Th'Skalia worship is outlawed int eh empire there has lately arisen a reformed th'Skallian church since the Divine Wind killing of gods shook the gods from their complacency. TH'Rhana the ritual mage discipline. his followers or known for their discipline and rigor and the ritualized perfection of their spell casting. He is often depicted as a somewhat finicky older man whose irascibleness often hides great kindness. Th'Larria the meditational mage, Her followers are known for their serenity and wisdom. She is portrayed as a young beautiful woman often seated in a lotus position floating above the alters of her temples in a display of magic. Th'Sharra the secret mages.. they are a small secretive but very powerful and trustworthy sect. many of them become spies in fact. He is usually portrayed a s small man in nondescript clothes who often speaks little but listens a lot. Th'Galihan the oath mages they are also very trustworthy and often become diplomats since when they swear an oath it can be counted on that they both have the authority to do so but will keep it to the best of their ability. and governments are loath to go back on a Th'Galihon mages sworn oath. The god is male usually portrayed as a sober looking distinguished man with silver at his temples and dressed in a fine suit of conservative clothes. Finagrar- the god of knowledge and invention, Finnarier- his daughter goddess of bards. She is the daughter of Charvor and Finagrar She loves all art but dance and music are her special provinces. She loves bringing joy to people through song, though she also realizes that sometimes sorrow is also best expressed by song and music. She usually is depicted as a young woman of either human elf of half elf racial composition but she is revered by every culture and creature who love music and song and is rumored to be able to appear to them in a female of their race also. Though her appearances are extremely rare. she uses rapiers and daggers and bows as her weapons of choice and most of her followers use the same weapons when they can't sing their way out of things. Trankner- the god of rouges thieves and fools Dilitang- the god of animals and the forest and the reef. He has a relationship with both Sinisea the earth mother and Finnirar the goddess of the sea. the two goddesses while both love Dilitang dearly have a tempestuous relationship.. I fact in many of the major storms if you listen carefully you can hear the howls of Finnirar as a storm comes onto the land. Finnirar- Goddess of the Sea Glacknarg- God of the Dead- Glacknarg sees all souls eventually. They are not all his to keep of course. He is the judge of the dead and sends them on to their rewards with their own gods or goddesses, or punishes them for their lack of faith, honor, or character. Glindara- Goddess of evil and destruction There has been an awakening of old gods and goddesses lately those will be added to this list as well as some of the ones already mentioned fleshed out more soon.